The investigators have made strategic changes in their environmental health sciences training program in response to the announced restructuring and redirection of NIEHS training programs. Participating Centers, Institutes, and Schools and the 43 members of the training faculty provide critical resources for cutting edge basic science, clinical research, computational sciences and public health. Environmental health science partnerships have resulted in a very successful NIEHS Training Program in environmental health sciences and recently in the funding of a NIEHS P30 Center for Environmental Genomics and Integrative Biology (CEGIB). The renewal proposal incorporates and integrates several new Schools, Centers, and Institutes, including CEGIB, the Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute, and the School of Public Health and Information Sciences. The investigators propose a substantially improved pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training program that serves as an umbrella for interdisciplinary and integrated approaches to environmental health sciences. The training program will support six pre-doctoral and three postdoctoral trainees. Initial student recruitment and funding for pre-doctoral trainees is provided by the University of Louisville Integrated Programs in the Biomedical Sciences recruitment gateway. As in the first cycle, pre-doctoral trainees will not be recruited directly into the environmental health sciences training program. All faculty mentors are asked to nominate trainees who have completed an approved dissertation proposal with a defined focus in environmental health sciences research. Faculty mentors will be asked to nominate either existing postdoctoral fellows (for example those already matriculated into the Clinical Chemistry and Toxicology Translational Sciences Program) or from trainees to be recruited. Teams of mentors (basic and clinical scientists or basic and population-based scientists) will be particularly encouraged to emphasize the importance of multidisciplinary training and translation of basic science findings to the patient and/or community. The training program facilitates multidisciplinary approaches for effective intervention and interfaces exceptionally well with the NIH Roadmap as well as with the strategic plans of the NIEHS and the University of Louisville. BACKGROUND This is the first competitive renewal of the University of Louisville Environmental Health Sciences Training Program. The goal of this Training Program has been revised in this application to turn into a bigger umbrella for interdisciplinary and integrated approaches to environmental health sciences at the University of Louisville. The number of mentors has increased from 19 mentors and 13 associate mentors to 43 mentors. Environmental health science partnerships have led to a recently funded NIEHS P30 Center for Environmental Genomics and Integrative Biology (CEGIB). The training program will support 6 pre-doctoral and 3 postdoctoral trainees.